


"You Never Loved Me.."

by Always_sleeping20



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Drinking, F/M, Gay, Homosexuality, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_sleeping20/pseuds/Always_sleeping20
Summary: (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) was the male 'lover' of Tony Stark. You had depression and Tony helped you with it by loving and giving you support for years, until a women caught his eye.You didn't think much of it when Tony was out later than usual. Until one night you went out to only to see his buddie, Steve Rogers, on the phone.And after accidentally eavesdropping, you heard something you shouldnt have. So after he told you out of guilt, you were heartbroken. So you went for a drink and invited him, and then had sex with Captain America..





	"You Never Loved Me.."

**Author's Note:**

> ❣ Ok sooo I know I should be working on my other fic buuuuutttt....i wanted to try This? There's only gonna be two chapters So? Yea..anyways please enjoy!! And if you did enjoy, please leave a comment and kudos ❣

You were in your room reading a book and it was currently four am. You had been waiting for Tony to get back so you could ask about his day and cuddle. But it's been six hours. He had said he would be back late, but that only spiked up your anxiety more. 

By the time you finished your book, your clock  read ' **5:26 am** ' in bold red numbers. You let out a sad sigh as you felt tears filling the corners of your eyes. "No..no crying (Y/N)" you told yourself as you threw yourself out of bed and got slippers on

As you left your room you shared with Tony, you heard a distant voice. Sounded a bit like Steve's..

You headed towards the voice, you found yourself to be correct. Steve was on the phone, so you turned around to leave, you didn't want to be rude, until you heard this,

"I dunno Tony, maybe what your doing is bad. If he finds out, it'll hurt him more than he is now" your heart sunk to your stomach 

Was Tony cheating on you? Was it that assistant? Pepper Pots? Was he-

You stopped yourself from thinking because tears were falling down your face. You tried to hold your breath, but failed. A heavy and shakey breath came out. It almost sounded like a gasp

You saw Steve turn around. Your body didn't move. You just stood there, crying. 

"I-I gotta go.." he hung up the phone and walked towards you "(Y/N)? What's wrong..did you have a nightmare?" He tried to play it off as if he wasn't on the phone with your boyfriend 

"I-I-I...w-where's T-To-Tony..?" Your voice wouldn't let you say words without messing up

"Shit.." he cursed under his breath. You looked up at him with sorrow and pain in your eyes. "God..i can't lie to someone like you.." 

 _Someone like you?_ What did that mean..

(Ssnfnen you'll see)

"Look..(Y/N) I'm so sorry you have to hear this but..Tony's out, with someone. Not just like a meeting but..a date" his gaze avoided yours

"H-h-hes...ch-cheating.." you began to sob and fell to your knees

This was what you have feared for years. Tony just leaving you or cheating. Every time you'd think about it you'd cry like a baby. And on how much you didn't want to believe it, you did. It just made scenes after putting the pieces together

Coming home late, leaving looking all handsome, late night calls with someone, and how she was always in his office smirking and getting close

You were snapped out of your thoughts as you felt a strong pair of hands pick you up. "(Y/N) I'm really sorry.." he wiped your tears, but more came right after. He sighed and pulled you in for a tight hug

I mean, your relationship with Tony wasn't anyone's business nor concern, but Steve cared

"Steve.." your tears had stopped and your voice was scratchy. He looked at you with concern. "Yes?" He asked and let you go 

"Come get a drink w-with me.." he just nodded and you both walked towards the mini bar that Tony had in the lounge area

-

"Shit Pep, I gotta go. He gonna get worried" Tony said as he got dressed

"Tony, forget about him. Stay" Pepper insisted, but Tony shook his head. "I've been here for to long..and..this is the last time Pepper. Ok? I'm not joking" he had a serious tone

"That's what you said last time" she laughed, he just sighed. "I'm serious. Don't come by my office or call me unless it's work" he grabbed his bag and left, slamming the door to her apartment.

She only lived a few hours away from the tower

-

You and Steve were laughing your asses off. It was an accident, you didn't mean to get drunk but hey, here we are.

"My god (Y/n)..you are so handsomely beautiful" those words slipped off his tongue. Your face flushed at his words "Shit I'm sorry tha-" you cut him off with a burning kiss

"(Y/n).."  he whispered as you pulled away. "Rogers, I want you to fu-fuck me so hard that I won't be able to sit" you said, taking off your long hoodie.

That's all you were wearing, well, besides your boxers and socks. But no pants because you thought you wouldn't need 'em

"W-wait..im still.." his face was full of embarrassment. You got the hint

"R-right..well, that changes tonight!" You smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him to your room

-

"Are you sure about this?"

No, you weren't. But your drunkness and lust had taken over

You nodded as he took off his boxers, reveling his already hard dick. You looked at his size. It was bigger than Tony's. Yes, you and Tony had sex. It wasn't often, only when you both felt like It

"M-maybe we should start with something simple? Like a blowjob" he suggested and you nodded

He sat back and looked at your body. You were already naked.

Your skin was silky smooth to him. Your hips so curvy for a guy, your (E/c) so beautiful when the light reflected off them. And your dick, he wanted to touch it so bad. Your arms, they had cuts. Some fresh, some new. He wanted to kiss them and tell you it's alright. To hold you forever in his arms

But he couldn't beca-

"Steve? Y-your stairing.." you snapped him out of his thoughts. "R-right.."

He moaned softly as you started to rub the tip of his shaft with your thumb. You jerked him for a minute longer and then took him into your mouth. His soft moans along with grunts filled the room

-

"What the fuck!"

Tony yelled as he saw the traffic ahead. "Great..now I'm gonna be even more late" he sighed as he checked the time ' **6:53 am** ' he should have left early

With another irritated sigh, he grabbed his phone and dialed in your number

....

No answer 

"Must have cried himself to sleep..fuck.." guilt washed over him

-

Your phone was buzzing on your nightstand. And as you were about to release Steve's cock, he pushed you back down 

"Let it go to voicemail..please" he was close, and you didn't want to be rude, so you kept sucking. Not soon after he released into your mouth with a loud moan

"God (Y/n), your mouth is like heaven" you smiled at his comment and swallowed. Something you didn't do with Tony. You'd just spit or he'd warn you when he was gonna cum

"I'm not quite ready..so I wanna try something" you smiled as he nodded

"Ok, so just lay down," he did as you said "good, now I'm um..gonna get on you..my ass towards your face? Is that ok?" You blushed deeply

This was new for you. You never done it with Tony

He bit his lip and said, "A great view of your ass? God please. Just the sight of you, any part makes me wanna cum" his dick became erect again and you smirked

You got in position and started to rub his shaft. Sucking his dick twice would be a treat for you. "Ready?" You asked and he replied by liking a stripe on your hole. You moaned slightly and started sucking his cock again

The more he licked, the more you moan. You couldn't keep his cock in your mouth because of moaning so much, so you just jerked him

You felt your release coming. So he started to jerk you as well and worked away with his tongue

With a beautiful moan, you released. He chuckled. "Such a beautiful moan.." he sighed

-

Tony was two hours away now. His phone didn't ring once. He was happy and upset. Happy that Pepper didn't text or call, but upset that you didn't either

"He's sleeping..just sleeping" Tony reassured himself

-

Steve lined himself with your entrance, and as if you were ready. "Please Steve..im ready" you whined as you pressed your ass closer to him, making him grunt. "Alright, doll" he bit his lip and pushed in

Your dick twitched and your hole needed to be filled, so you pushed back. Making his cock go in more. Causing you to moan in pleasure.

"Shit" he cursed

-

"Oh god!" His dick felt so good as he thrusted his full length in and out of you. The room was filled with loud moans and skin slapping. A sound you both enjoyed

"Steeeve!" You moaned, feeling yourself becoming close. "God you feel so good!" He pushed deeper, getting ready to cum. "Come with me doll, come with me" he kissed and sucked at your neck. Baaad idea..

With a shout and a moan, you both came together

The room fell quite, only with the sounds of panting. "(Y/n)..i..love you" it slipped off his tongue again. You ignored it and got up, well tried

You fell off the bed. "Oh god, are you ok?!" Steve got up to help you but stopped when you bursted in laughter. He joined.

After cleaning up you went for the shower and he joined, too.

He helped you clean your body and you helped him. After that he asked if you wanted him to stay but you told him no, maybe next time. 

"Wait, Steve" he stopped and looked at you  "Yea?" He walked back "What did you mean by, someone like you?" He remembered what he said and chuckled

"Someone so amazing and handsomely beautiful. Someone so soft and tender. Someone s-" he froze

"Hey (Y/n)...Steve" It was Tony. 

_Shit.._

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
